


All Men Are Pigs!

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Self-Discovery, Strong Female Characters, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: A lesbian and an engineer walk into a bar. So the lesbian says, "you're an engineer, you know a lot about screwing things into place?" The engineer, clueless, nods; "I can teach you my tricks of the trade if you want. I could always use someone to hold my tools when I'm screwing." The lesbian is content with this answer.....or something like that.





	All Men Are Pigs!

"I'm not typical. I'm not like other guys!"   
"My ex? Nah, nah, she was just crazy. If you knew her..."  
"I'm here to rescue you. I'll fix you!"

Brigitte laid her head in her hand, rolling her eyes. This had to be the twentieth date Rein had set her up on. She knew he meant well and just wanted to see her happy, but at this point...she was only 23! Brigitte didn't feel like she had to go searching for the one yet. There were so many more important things to do. Not only that, but she didn't want to sit around the house while some guy was able to work and have fun. She wasn't interested!

"We'll take the bill now," Brigitte called to the waitress, cutting off whatever it was her "date" was saying. "Actually, I know how much my meal was. Here's a twenty." 

Brigitte set the money on the table and waved goodbye, leaving that man in the dust. For the life of her, she couldn't even remember his name. As the cool air hit her face, she took a deep breath, relieved to be out of that restaurant. Freedom...at last. 

A neon sign across the street caught the woman's attention. "Dazed," it read. And underneath in smaller text, "find yourself." Brigitte wasn't one to turn down an adventure by any means. Maybe this place would help her relax after that failure of a blind date. With that thought in mind, the Swede happily crossed the road and entered the building. 

A sweet smell and warmth almost knocked her over with surprise when she walked in. Women were happily chatting all around the building. A bar lay to the left, karaoke to the right, and some pool tables, darts, and bathrooms were farther back. Having never been in a place like this (and still not really knowing what it was), she was filled with curiosity. 

Brigitte decided to head over to the bar, though she only ordered a water and sat down on a stool. Of course she drank alcohol sometimes, but wanted to get a scope of the place first. 

"I've never seen you around here before," a voice spoke from beside her. 

Brigitte looked over, an eyebrow raised. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized who it was. 

"Fareeha?" Her brown eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. "It has been so long!" 

The Egyptian laughed a bit and nodded. "It has been, huh? You've...changed. You've really grown up." 

"Well, you know," she rubbed the back of her neck, shrugging. "You, too. You really um.." How could she phrase this without it being weird? "...grew into your form." 

"Cute as always," Fareeha chuckled. "What brings you to a place like this?" 

"I just saw the sign and figured I would give it a shot. Seems like a popular place for women, no?" Brigitte gestured around. "I can't see a man for a mile." 

Fareeha locked eyes with her for a moment, asking, "are you bothered by that?" 

"N-no, by no means. I just noticed." 

The woman nodded and looked at her drink, stirring it with her straw. "Bri, do you know what this place is?" 

"Ah...a bar?"

Fareeha seemed to hide her face with her hair, lowering her head more. "I guess. Something like that. I suppose I'm not shocked that you don't know, it figures that you only came here by chance." 

"What do you mean?" Brigitte was surprised by Fareeha's sudden change in tone. Had she said something wrong? 

"Nothing. Maybe I've drank too much." Fareeha shook her head, stretching her arms over her head. Brigitte couldn't help but watch her muscles tense and relax - Far caught her staring, and Brig looked down with flustered, red cheeks. "Actually...hmm. I can show you what this place is." 

"Good idea!" Brigitte laughed nervously, trying to get the topic off of her staring. "Yes, let us do that." 

Fareeha stood up, grabbing Brigitte by the hand and leading her through the crowd. The Swede just let it happen. Fareeha finally stopped once they exited the back door, ending up in an alleyway. 

"I'm confused. How can you tell me what this place is if-"

Suddenly she was up against the wall, held in place by the other woman's strong hands holding her wrists. Fareeha's dark eyes shone in the darkness. Brigitte felt her own heart beating so hard she thought it was going to beat right out of her chest. 

"Fareeha?" Brigitte whispered, unable to think of any other words to say. 

"Is this okay?" The Egyptian asked, looking into her eyes. Brigitte nodded meekly, though not certain what the other meant. 

Suddenly their lips were pressed together, one of Fareeha's hands at the bottom of Brigitte's dress, hiking it up a bit. Brigitte's mind was wiped clean of the awful date from earlier. Why did this feel much more right than any of her dates? 

"I always thought you were beautiful," Fareeha whispered in her ear after breaking the kiss. "I thought it was wrong. You always looked at the boys, never at me. But the way you watched me in there...there's a reason it's never worked with those boys, Brigitte." 

Fareeha's hand slid further and further up the dress, roaming Brigitte's soft skin and feeling her up. The shock of the cold air was blocked by the heat between them. Brigitte was melting. She felt so hot. 

Her brown eyes slowly blinked open. The white ceiling above her was an unwelcome sight. It meant that dream was over...it always happened like that. A sudden cutoff. Arms wrapping around her waist and a soft kiss pressed against her neck stopped her sad feelings, and a smile crossed her face. 

"Sorry, Fareeha. Did I wake you?" 

"No," the woman next to her grumbled. "Bad dream?" 

"Only because it ended," she confessed. "But it is better to have you next to me now than to only see you in my dreams." 

"You're such a loser," Fareeha chuckled, squeezing Brigitte gently. "Go back to sleep. My dream never ends when I get to wake up to your freckles."


End file.
